High School DXD : The Heavenly Demon
by chaos083
Summary: "...If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." Powerful Ichigo..Sacred Gear...Ichigo Harem.[Is under re-construction or whatever.]
1. Chapter 1

Its been 1 month since his fight against the Quincies, he has been named the hero...once again...watch him as he gets kicked out of his school due to his regular fights...and his old man calls a favour and gets him admitted to Kuoh...watch as he becomes a part of something he has no idea of...Powerful Ichigo...Ichigo/Rias/Akeno/Harem...

Well the idea for this crossover came to me after reading High School DxD: The Shinigami Representative, a very awesome fic. So, I would like to give credit for this crossover to PowellT07.

The idea of Ichigo's kick out and till Riser Arc goes to PowellT07.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or High School DxD...if I did then I would have made a joined anime out of it...

* * *

( Note : Ichigo in Human Form means he doesn't need to leave his body. He can simply summon his two swords. Also, in human form, he is able to control the overflow of energy from his body. If you want to know about it in details, PM me. Also, here, Final Getsuga Tensho can only be used once, so he will come up with something new. )

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Beginning  
**

The Underworld was very different from what most humans believed. When they heard the word Underworld, many would instantly think of a dark place where fire and lava blazing everywhere and the most vile creatures reside in. Therefore, many would be surprised when the Underworld was nothing like the description instead was very similar to Earth with exceptions of few things. In here, the skies are purple, the clouds are dark and the lands are more spacious since there are no oceans.

But humans were correct in one thinking. The Underworld was homes to Devils, a dark race that was greatly misunderstood and believed to be nothing more than evil and soul eating beings. This was just another misconception since Devils were like regular humans with bat wings and have different kinds of abilities that could be used for either good or bad things. Devils have enhanced physical abilities and live for thousands of years and retain a youthful appearance. This made them a near perfect Devils' most notable families are the Pure blood families of 72 pillars as they were the owners of most lands in the Underworld. The Devils' greatest enemies were Angels of Heaven and Fallen Angels, angels that fallen from grace of the Biblical God which created a new race of supernatural beings. These three races were known as The Three Factions. They warred against one another under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans and Grigori, the organization of Fallen Angels led by Azazel, which later known as the Great war eventually ended, but not without heavy casualties. Thousands of Angels and Devils died along with only hundreds of Fallen Angels. This left the Three Factions in heavy state of conflict. So while there was no peace between them, outright battles did not occur either.

Many years later and after the death of the Four Satans, the Underworld fell into civil war with the families of the Satans wanting to continue the Great War while on the other side were the remaining families of the 72 pillars that had been reduced to now just 32 and wanting peace. The conflict lasted almost a decade until four devils from different families stood together and eventually pushed back the Old Satan Faction and secured the war in favor of Anti-Satan Faction.

They were Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Serafall Sitri.

Though young, each of them boasted incredible raw power that could decimate an entire country within seconds. Each of them has their own skill sets and specialties. Individually they were powerful but together, they were on another level.

The Civil War taken it's toll on each side but eventually, the Anti-Satan Faction prevailed with the deaths of most of their leaders. With this, Old Faction retreated and hid while the Underworld quickly change under the new management. The four heroes of the Civil War took up the mantle of the Old Satans and became the new ones. Being the leader of the four, Sirzechs took the Lucifer mantle while Ajuka took Beelzebub, Falbium took Asmodeus and finally Serafall taking Leviathan.

Then sometime later, Ajuka created the Evil Piece System. His solution on Underworld's declining population.

With few Pure Bloods left and more than half of the 72 pillars were now extinct, they need to repopulate the Underworld. And it led to the Evil Piece System, a system that allows humans and other creatures to be reincarnated into devils. Many of the remaining Pure Bloods have some feelings about this because they believed that a devil whose blood that wasn't pure weren't true devils. But as the time passed by, they learned to accept the fact that they need to repopulate their kind. And as the years goes, the Underworld was in peace and being rebuilt slowly.

Well there were other factions as well like Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Youkai Faction and 'Khaos' Brigade, a faction created be Ophis, the Orbourous Dragon, the Dragon of Infinity, who wanted to get rid of Great Red, True Dragon of Apocalypse who has taken up residence in her home, the Dimensional Gap.

Then there was another faction which was not known by many. Only the higher ups were having the knowledge of this. It was the Soul Society, a place where souls after death go to. This place is also home to Soul Reapers, beings responsible to take souls to afterlife. With its 13 Guard Squads and 12 Captains along with their lieutenants and the Captain Commander Genryusai Yamamoto who were responsible for the safety of Soul Society were extremely strong. This faction acted as a neutral party who made sure the humans were safe from the fights of the other three factions.

It was believed that no one had any info of what was going on in Soul Society. But, all the higher ups of different factions kept an eye on the various activities going on. When few captains were removed from there positions, the certain activities going on with human souls and especially the sudden increase in power of the hollows. All the factions knew of a certain captains treachery but they didn't give much thought to it. But when there was sudden entrance in the underworld because of certain orange haired shinigami and then followed by the attack of a powerful hollow forced the Devils and the Fallen Angels to recognize the threat. Though no action was taken but the orange haired shinigami daiko's status was kept in check. Then the attack on human world followed by a fight between the treacherous captain and the orange haired shinigami. The fight was something that placed both the underworld and heaven on edge. The power level was easily felt in all the realm. But the most shocking was the shinigami daiko's power, as it was just untraceable. But if the fight was anything to go by then it was clear that either his power was infinite ( just like Ophis ) or he was not having any power, which is not possible. After the fight, the devils and the fallen ones decided to find out his family background. And, they were shocked would be an understatement. The devils breathed an air of relief. His father was an ally, so him being there enemy was not possible.

However the fallen ones were quiet worried, not because of his background but because of his power, which was not a joke. But, the news of him losing his power was something suspicious. How could someone so powerful will suddenly lose his powers? But the news was shrugged off. When he regained his powers after 17 months followed by another war. The war led to the fall of the captain commander which came as a surprise to all. The demon of Soul Society dead? Who could kill him? Well, when the answer came, many weren't surprised. That 'quincy' Juha Bach was strong enough to kill the Sou-taichou. But what happened next, made the other faction leader even more surprised. The Shinigami Daiko, named Kurosaki Ichigo somehow killed the Quincy King. Well, it wasn't a surprise for the devils. That boy's power and potential is truly terrifying.

Which brings us to the current situation...

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sat on the train that was inbound for his new home for the school year. This was just not his week; it had started when some thugs had tried picking a fight with him and he got called to the principle's office.

** Flash Back ON **

_"What do you mean I am being expelled !"Ichigo yelled fury clear in his voice, his father siting in the seat next to him._

_"Exactly__ like it sounds Ichigo-kun" the principle replied calmly, clearly not __affected by the teenagers outburst. "We have tried to be as __understanding as we can because your grades have been among the top tier__ but with this morning's incident we have reached the end of our rope."_

_"They were the ones that star…"_

_"I don't care who started what" the principle said interrupting Ichigo._

_"Old man say something!" Ichigo continued to yell; angry his father had said nothing the entire time. Isshin__ continued to sit in silence his eyes closed giving him a look of __concentration. Ichigo and the principle continued to wait for another _  
_moment before Isshin finally opened his eyes._

_"I understand"_

_"What!" Ichigo yelled as his father stood up._

_"I'm sorry for my son's actions" he apologized bowing to the principle._

_"No, I'm sorry it came to this" the principle responded._

_Ichigo just watched what was happening in shock. Was this really it? Was his dad really not going to argue in his defense?_

_"Come on Ichigo, grab your stuff and let's go" Isshin said as he walked out the office._

_Without__ saying a word Ichigo had walked back to his class, grabbed his stuff, __and left not even stopping when his friends called out to walk home was completely silent. As their house came into view Ichigo had enough._

_"Why didn't you say anything!" he yelled grabbing his father by the front of his shirt. "Why didn't you even try to defend me?"_

_"What__ was I supposed to say Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he removed his son's __hands from his shirt. "They had clearly made up their mind on the __matter, and no matter what I said wouldn't change that"_

_"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" the young shinigami asked his voice barley over a whisper._

_"Fret not son of mine for your father has the answer" Isshin smiled as he ruffled his son's hair before walking into their __ next few days had been tough. They had decided to not tell Karin or __Yuzu about the expulsion. So all Ichigo could do was wait for whatever __his dad had planed to come to fruition."Ahem" Isshin __cleared his throat getting his family's attention as they sat at the __dinner table. "I just found out today that Ichigo got accepted to Kuoh _  
_Academy"_

_"What!" Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo yelled._

_"Yup; he will be starting his classes next week"_

_"Is this true Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked._

_"Yeah Ichi-nii?" Karin echoed._

_"Yeah"__ Ichigo answered as he scratched the back of his head. It was always __hard for him to lie to his sisters. "I sent in my application a few __weeks ago. I didn't know if I was going to get in so I didn't bother __saying anything"_

_"Wow, Kuoh Academy I head it's one of __the best high schools in all of Japan" Yuzu said with starts in her __eyes. "I hope one day I can go there"_

_"But Yuzu if you went there you would have to move away from daddy" Isshin wined._

_"Really?" Karin asked excitedly. "Maybe I should start studying for the entrance exam"_

_"Oh Masaki looks how our daughter taunts me" he cried as he hugged the poster of his deceased wife."So when do you leave?" Karin asked her older really knowing the answer he looked to his father for help._

_"The__ moving truck will be coming for his stuff tomorrow" Isshin answered. __"So that will give him the weekend to move in and get settled in"_

** Flash back OFF **

Well the news of him shifting to other city was not at surprising for others, considering he was already thinking of leaving for a good job. But, Yuzu created a tantrum on the news of his departure. By the time he was leaving, she was a crying mess. At least Karin was understanding the situation, but it still looked like she was controlling herself from saying something that would make her look foolish. That aside, his father was quiet happy and was acting like a maniac. Who was he kidding. He always acted like a maniac. A week was left yet he was already being kicked out. Well, it wasn't bad. It was the best thing that the old man did for him in his entire life. He won't have to tolerate his goofy father anymore, no more attack in morning and nothing disturb him. Next day, he loaded all his stuff in the moving truck. His friends were sad ( Orihime and Keigo were crying ). But still, they were happy for him. Ichigo and Chad had a silent talk. Uryu was being a pain in ass, stating that his departure would make the work here quiet easy.

So now he was on a train heading to a new town with a new school.

"Attention we are about to stop at Settei Station" a voice announced over the PA System.

'This is my stop' Ichigo thought as he grabbed his bag and prepared to exit the Ichigo stepped of his train he reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper with the address to where he would be staying  
along with the key his dad had given him.

After asking for directions Ichigo started his walk through town. As he walked down the street Ichigo noticed it was a lot quieter then in Karakura Town. Settei was by no means a small town but it definitely didn't have all the city noise like Karakura; he liked it. Ichigo walked around Settei for at least 2-3 hours before he noticed something at corner of his eyes. There was big house with the name plate 'Kurosaki Residence' and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He thought he would be staying in some small one-bedroom apartment. But that didn't seem like the case because he was standing in font of a house that looked like it would have at least four bedrooms. Shaking his head to regain his bearings Ichigo walked up to the front door and unlocked it with his key. Stepping in he was shocked again to see it was fully furnished, with a couch, chairs, and a huge LED TV in the living room, a fully stocked pantry in the kitchen, and a bed in each of the four bedrooms made and ready to be slept in.

"How the hell did he manage to afford this!" Ichigo yelled." Ichigo yelled.

* * *

After  
Ichigo finally calmed down the moving truck arrived with his stuff. As he got to work bringing his boxes inside he noticed two people coming towards his house. There was an older man with short light brown hair and a middle aged women with long dark brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail.

"Hello!" the women greeted as they stepped onto through the gate that separated his yard from the street.

"Hi" he said back setting the box he was caring down.

"My name is Hyoudou Haruto" the man introduced himself. "This is my wife Asami." he continued introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kurosaki Ichigo."The shinigami introduced.

"We saw you moving in so we thought we would come greet our new neighbor" Haruto said.

"It's nice to meet you, would you like to come in for some tea?" Ichigo asked trying to make a good first impression.

While it looked like Haruto was about to say something his wife cut in and answered for him."We would love to" she smiled

"Ok, just give me a second to put this away" Ichigo said picking up the box he had set down. After Ichigo put the box away for the time being. While they were making a happy face, it was quiet obvious to Ichigo that the man named Haruto didn't want to be here. Probably it was her wife's idea to visit him.

"So Kurosaki-san is it just you here ?"Asami asked looking around the house.

"Yes, I actually came here to attend the Kuoh academy."Ichigo answered.

"Oh, my son and daughter also attend that academy. Which year are you going to be ?"Asami asked.

"Third Year." Ichigo simply answered before he felt some ominous energy. It was dark yet not evil. But he decided to think about it later.

They talked for a while before Haruto said it was getting dark. He walked them out of the house. Then he noticed two people walking towards his neighbors house. He saw a boy that look around his age that looked almost identically to Haruto. But the person who caught his attention the most was the girl that was with him. She had long bond hair, and green eyes. And he could feel those dark powers within them. He saw his guests walk towards the two people and started talking before all four of them came towards him.

"Kurosaki-san, this here is my son, Issei and my daughter Asia. They also attend Kuoh."Asami said with a smile gesturing towards the two.

"Hello! My names Kurosaki Ichigo."Ichigo said politely.

"Hello, My names Issei Hyoudou . Nice to meet you."The brown haired boy said.

"O-Oh, Hello. My names Asia Argento."The blond girl said shyly.

"Well, Thank You having us."Asami said and all four of them started walking towards there house. Ichigo again narrowed his eyes. There was something in that brown haired boy. Something powerful. But that wasn't something that worried him. The energy signature that was coming from the two was something he couldn't recognize. He decided to leave the matter there. He went back in and started placing things at place. While he was taking the cloth bag to his room, a packet fell from it. He picked up the packet and saw what was inside it. It was-

"I knew something was wrong with goat face but to place this in my bag."He also saw note with it.

_My Dear Son._

_I know that you are eager to have sex with beautiful girls so I decided to act as a dedicated father and did what I was supposed to do. Make sure to give me lots of grandchildren. _

_Your Awesome Handsome Father_

_Isshin_

_P.S - I made your room sound proof so that your neighbors won't be disturbed._

_P.S.S - Don't forget to use those condoms when necessary. Use then wisely._

"The Fuck."Ichigo threw the packet in the dustbin and went to sleep. His father knew how to rile him he still has to attend the school tomorrow. He didn't knew what the academy would be like. He just hopped, something normal. Only if he knew what was waiting for him.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Issei yawned as he walked down the road with Asia on their way to school.

"Are you ok Issei-san?" she asked a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, just a little tired" he said hoping that would calm her worries.

"It was really nice of you to help Ichigo-san move in" she smiled.

"It was no big deal" he laughed a blush on his face from the praise. Issei groaned as he remembered how he had spent his weekend. He would wake up early in the morning and do his morning training with his Buchou then  
when he got home his mom made him go over and help their new neighbor move in. It really wasn't that bad, the more time he spent with Ichigo the more he learned he was actually a really nice guy despite his thuggish looks.

But the way Ichigo looked at him and Asia was something he didn't like. It was as if he could see into there soul.

"Issei-san look."Asia said pointing towards Ichigo who was walking ahead of them, a hand in his pocket, blazer over shoulder, shirt was untucked and and few of his shirt buttons were unbuttoned.

"Ichigo-san"Asia yelled to him as she came running up to him, Issei being dragged in her other hand.

"Yo"was Ichigo's short reply.

"So Ichigo-san, which year are you going to ?"Asia asked.

"Third Year"Ichigo said not even looking at her. This made Issei angry. How can someone resist the beauty of someone ? It seemed that Ichigo was not familiar with the wonders of a female's body.

"You know, If you kept drooling like that, I might think you swing the other way."Ichigo said with a straight face looking at Issei.

"What ? No way ! It will never happen. The beauty of an oppai is something that can't be compared with anything in this whole world."Issei said loudly making people around him look at him in disgust.

"Great. A pervert. What more. All we need is a sadist now."Ichigo said and kept walking. Somewhere a beautiful sadist sneezed.

* * *

As they arrived the school, they said there goodbyes to each other. As for Ichigo he went to the Principle's Office for his class schedule. At the way he saw other students looking at him and talking.

"Who is he ?"

"I don't know. Maybe a new student."

"He looks kind of scary with those dyed hair."

"But he still looks cute."

Ichigo heard the comments and couldn't help but blush before it turned into a scowl. When he got his class schedule, he went to class.

"Okay students. Today we are having a new student. You can come in Mr. Kurosaki."The teacher said.

As he entered the class, he saw most the students in class were girls. And, most of them were blushing for some reason, he didn't know. Then, he saw a redhead among them. Her hair color was same as that of Renji's except that her's was more bright.

"My names Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."Ichigo introduced himself with a scowl on his face. He hopped the girls would stay away from him just like his previous school. But his scowl made the girls blush deeper.

"Well then Kurosaki-san, if you would take the seat by the window, we could continue our class."The teacher said pointing towards the lone empty seat.

"Sure"Ichigo said as he started walking towards his seat. As he passed the students the redhead suddenly narrowed her eyes. something was wrong with his energy signature. She couldn't feel anything from him. Not even a human presence. Ichigo could feel that the redhead was somehow connected to Issei and Asia. But, Unlike them, who were barely having a seated shinigami's strength, the redhead's power was easily lieutenant level.

Ichigo sat at his seat and looked out of his window. He could easily feel that there at least two dozen people just like the redhead in this school. Maybe his wish of a normal life is too much to ask for.

* * *

As the bell rung signaling the end of class and the start of lunch Ichigo couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

"Man they weren't kidding about this school," he said to himself as he rubbed his temples.

The day was only half over and he was already tired. The classes at Kuoh made the classes at his old school look like rudimentary classes. By no means were they to hard for him he just had to put a little more effort into them then usual.

As Ichigo exited the classroom to get some lunch he saw that the red haired girl was talking to a girl with long  
black hair that was tied into a high ponytail with an orange ribbon, and both were discreetly watching him as he Ichigo sat on the grassy hill overlooking the courtyard he had to admit that the school was pretty extraordinary. Everything just seemed to be on a different level here. Hell even the school food was of better quality.

"Well at least that is one meal taken care of" he said looking down at the bento he had bought knowing he had no cooking skills himself.

"I think I should join a cooking club or something."Ichigo said to himself.

"Yo Ichigo Senpai"Issei said as he came up to more boys behind him.

"Yo Issei"Ichigo said not looking at him.

This unnerved Issei. How can he talk like that ? Well who cares, his attitude would only push other girls away from him.

"Oh"Issei said as looked behind himself."These are my friends Matsuda" he pointed to the guy with the shaved head. "And Motohama" he pointed to the guy with glasses.

"Hey"Ichigo said.

"So what are you doing here ?"Issei asked.

"Eating"came Ichigo's short reply.

"**You**"Matsuda and Motohoma said pointing towards Issei.

"Umm Yeah ?"Issei asked.

"How could betray us and befriend a handsome guy ?"Matsuda yelled.

"What are you talking about ?"Issei yelled back.

"And not just any handsome,you befriended Ichigo Senpai."Motohoma said.

"He has only been here for half a day, and he is already popular among girls."Matsuda said to Issei.

Ichigo looked around and found that the girls were looking at him and as soon as there eyes met, they squealed and ran off.

"How can you side with bastard like that"Motohoma started yelling.

"You know I am right here."Ichigo said barely holding his anger.

"You are the enemy of all men."Matsuda yelled at him pointing a finger at him.

"I am going from here."Ichigo said as he got up and left for his class.

"See what you did idiots."Issei yelled at his friends.

* * *

"Did you feel it Akeno ?"a woman with red hair asked as she watched Ichigo walk back into the schools main building from a classroom window.

"Ara Ara, is it love I see here Buchou."A girl with black hair said.

"I am serious here Akeno. He doesn't feel like any devil, fallen angle or even an angle."The red haired girl scolded."And that energy spike right now was easily at high class devil's level."

"Well he might be a stray or something like that hiding. Should we dispose him ?"Akeno asked curiously.

"No, we will wait until we figure out what he is."

"As you wish Buchou."Akeno said.

* * *

A week had passed since Ichigo had started attending Kuoh Academy. During the week had made the adjustment to living on his own and attending the elite private academy. He had also become good friends with Issei and  
Asia. They would usually walk to school together and eat lunch together. Right now Ichigo was spending his break relaxing in his seat.

"You know your scowl will not help you in making friends. Others might be to scared to talk to you."he heard a voice next to him.

He looked over to see it was none other then the red haired girl that was in his class. A couple days after he stared attending she had come up to him and introduced herself. He guessed that she had gotten tired of watching him from afar and wanted to get a closer look. For the most part he just tried to ignore her because every time she came around he could feel the power inside her, and it set him on edge.

"Well it doesn't seems to stop you."He said nonchalantly. He stretched his arms before getting up.

"I must be different."She said as he walked past her."Where are you going ?"

"For a drink."

"Would it be a problem if I came with you ?"She asked him with a smile.

"Do as you wish."

As the two of them walked down the halls people whispered and stared at them. Ichigo didn't know what they were whispering about but he didn't like being the center of attention.

"So how do you like Kuoh ?"Rias asked ignoring the attention they were getting.

"It's ok."

Rias frowned at his short reply. She had been trying to get closer to him but it was harder then she originally suspected. She had asked Issei and Asia about him, but from their answers she guessed they had no clue  
about the strange power she felt that day as they were still too inexperienced to sense it. Issei had told her though that Ichigo at first used to look at him and Asia in a weird way. That told Rias that he was able sense the magical power in Asia and Issei as well, which meant he could probably feel her magical power too.

"Am I bothering you Kurosaki-kun ?"Rias asked with a frown.

"No"

Rias puffed out her cheeks in a pout at his short answer."Are you sure ?"

"Yup"he said as he placed some coins in the vending machine and two soda cans came out.

"Here"Ichigo said as he gave the can to Rias.

Before she could thank him he already started walking away.

"Thank You"She said with a small blush on her face. No one ever did anything for her without the purpose of impressing her and here was guy who just treated her like he treated every other person here.

"Ara Ara"A voice came from behind her.

"Akeno I told you stop doing that."Rias yelled at her friend who had snuck up behind her.

Akeno just chuckled at her best friend's expression. "How does the information gathering coming?"

"It hasn't really progressed at all" Rias answered truthfully taking a sip from her drink.

"Well it seems like your going to have to put your flirting on hold because we received a message from Lucifer-sama"

"What about?" she asked ignoring Akeno's comment.

"It seems we have a stray devil in our jurisdiction that he wishes us to investigate" she informed Rias as they started to make their way back to class.

"Do you suppose it's Kurosaki-kun" Rias asked even though she was sure he wasn't a devil.

"I don't think so, he's been here for a week and we just received the message" Akeno answered truthfully. "But you never know"

As they entered their classroom Rias looked over to where Ichigo sat. He looked to be thinking about something while he stared out the window. If he was a stray devil he didn't act like one. Most stray devils secluded  
themselves so that they could avoid detection easily, and if they somehow ran into a devil especially one like her they sure wouldn't stick around for very long after. What ever Ichigo Kurosaki was it definitely interested her.

* * *

"Finally done"Ichigo said as he set his pencil on his desk.

It had taken a few hours but he had finally finished his homework. So now he would be free to do what ever he wanted for the weekend. As he leaned back in his chair he thought about all the stuff he needed to do this  
weekend. He wanted to rearrange some of the furniture in the living room, he wanted to take a walk around town to get more acquainted with it, and he also wanted to start looking for a job since he wasn't working for Ikumi anymore.

"Maybe I can just rent out my services to the sports clubs like before" he chuckled.

Then suddenly he felt the presence of something familiar.

"They don't leave me alone, no matter where I go."Ichigo said as got out of his chair.

"Well its time for some cleanup."He said as he held out his hand before a sword relatively which was small, about the size of his arm, and resembled a trench knife more than a sword, materialized in his hand . It was also having an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

"Lets go"He said as he suddenly disappeared from his room.

* * *

**My First Crossover of Bleach/DxD.  
**

**Reviews are allowed. It will be a harem. I would like to give credit for this stories ideas to - **

**PowellTO7**

**mr i hate ant nobles kill em**

**Thanks again. And,I am a new writer, so don't be harsh.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Well first things first, I already got permission to take a part of PowellTO7. Since, I wasn't able to come up with an idea for the starting part, I asked him that if I can use a part of his starting story and he agreed.

The credit for this story goes to -

PowellT07

mr I hate znt nobles kill em

Disclaimer : I don't own any of this.

* * *

**Chapter 2 New Information  
**

**[ Outskirts of the city ]  
**

"Where are they ?"Ichigo asked himself angrily for the 10th time. You see he has arrived at the place where he last felt the presence of a hollow. When he arrived, he found that the place was a deserted factory place. And then he had been searching for them.

"I should have given more time to my reiatsu sensing abilities."Ichigo yelled in the deserted place. He remembered what Urahara said to him 3 weeks ago when he asked him if he would help him in developing his sensing abilities. He could easily remember the speech that the fool gave to him.

**Flash Back ON**

_"You know, if you don't want to help me its fine. Its not like I am going to skin you alive if you said no."Ichigo said to geta- boshi. The teen knew he would really skin him alive if he ever got the chance. _

_Urahara simply unfolded his fan in front of his face."My My Kurosaki-san. As hot headed as ever. You know that unless you don't get rid of your immense power which is not possible, you won't be able to sense others perfectly."He said as he chuckled at the teen._

_"I knew it was useless coming here."Ichigo said as he sighed before rubbing his temples. The man knew how to rile up others. He was about to leave before Urahara called him._

_"Your 'item' would be ready in a few weeks."Urahara said in a serious tone before it turned to a grin."How will I send it ? I can send through Yoruichi. But since you are a very special guest I can personally come to deliver it to you."He said._

_"You really think I would need it. After what happened I don't think I would need it any time soon."Ichigo said. He then started walking away from the shop._

_"But there are still things you don't know of. This world holds so many secrets that even the history of Soul Society doesn't compares to it."Urahara said it to himself before he entered the shop._

**Flash Back OFF **

Ichigo was currently thinking about the earlier conversation. The way Urahara talked about 'it' was as if he would need it anytime soon. He believed in his new found powers and was quiet sure that he would not need 'it'. As he was thinking about it, he wasn't able to feel the presence of someone who also arrived there at the same time.

**'ROAR'**

Ichigo turned around sword still in his hand. He looked around but couldn't see anything. The roar was that of a hollow. He was sure of it. But he wasn't able to feel its presence as if it was hiding from him. Then the roof collapsed.

"Well you do know how make to an entrance."Ichigo said nonchalantly as he looked at the figure in front of him.

The hollow was tall, around 2m. It looked dragonic in nature, with its dragon head and long claws. The hollow was glaring at the strawberry in front of it.

"Well that's a new. I thought all the adjuchas were killed."Ichigo said a bit surprised. He didn't know that there were still some strong hollows left after the quincies attacked the Heuco Mundo.

The hollow reared its claw before charging at Ichigo. Ichigo simply raised his hand and stopped its attack with his bare hand, without even budging an inch. The hollow raised its other hand before it was severed from its body. The hollow stepped back holding its shoulder. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared and appeared in front of the hollow already swinging his sword. The hollow was completely engulfed in the black wave which continued destroying everything in its path.

**'BOOM'**

When the attack cleared, there was no sign of the hollow. Well the entire backside of the factory was gone.

"Well that was easy. I think I should go home."He said before he suddenly disappeared from the eyesight of the observer.

* * *

Rias couldn't believe it. She came to the factory for the extermination of a stray devil. But when she arrived at the site with her peerage, she found that they were not alone. She saw Kurosaki Ichigo standing in the center of the deserted factory holding a small sword in his hand. At first she thought Ichigo was the stray they were supposed to kill. But then she heard a roar. She along with her peerage readied for a fight.

"Everybody stay on alert. We don't know what it is."Rias said to her peerage. She really couldn't believe that she was unable to recognize the energy signature. The energy was dark but it wasn't demonic. Whatever it was, it was strong. She was able to feel it. It was easily comparable to a high class devil. Something stronger than her.

She saw a blur crash into the roof of the factory.

When the dust cleared, she gasped. She had never seen such a creature. It looked like a dragon but was kind of humanoid.

"What is it, Buchou ?"Akeno questioned as she observed the creature. At first she thought it was a devil because of its evil presence but then shaked it off. It didn't feel like any devil.

"Should we kill them ?"Koneko asked in a monotonous voice but she to was curious about the human standing there.

"No. We have to find out what it is. Lets see if our friend there is of any help.

She along with her peerage watched as the monster charged at Ichigo at a very fast speed. But when she saw Ichigo raising a hand, she rose an eyebrow. Was he thinking of stopping such a strong monster with a single hand ? But what happened next stunned her. Ichigo really stopped it with a single hand and didn't even budge from his place. She saw a crater form under him on the concrete floor.

"Strong."Koneko said as she gazed at the orange haired boy.

"Well that was very daring of him. Ufufufu."Akeno said as she unconsciously licked her lips. The monster then raised its other hand before it feel to the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that ?"Kiba said as he looked at the monster holding its shoulder. The attack was so fast that he wasn't even able to see Ichigo move his blade.

Then they saw Ichigo disappear in his place before he again appeared in front of the monster. He slashed his sword producing a huge black wave which easily destroyed the monster. The attack easily destroyed the entire backside of the factory. The attack continued before it struck a nearby mountain. They were about to turn back to Ichigo before an explosion occurred.

**'BOOM'**

They again turned back and saw that the mountain was completely destroyed and the forest around it was gone as if it was never there. They gaped at the destruction. That attack was easily able to destroy a whole mountain and the human didn't even look exhausted.

"Well that was easy. I think I should go home."They heard him say before he disappeared...again.

Rias was stunned. This human, Kurosaki Ichigo was strong. He must be having a strong sacred gear to be able to do that. But she was also worried. What if he was an exorcist ? This might prove a problem for her. But a brilliant idea came to her mind.

"Akeno, tomorrow we are going to give a visit to our friend."Rias said with a smile adorning her beautiful face.

"With everybody."Akeno asked. She knew what Rias was talking about and she to was curious about it.

"Yes"Rias answered before turning around and started walking away from the now destroyed factory. If she managed to make Ichigo join her peerage, she was sure that her chances of wining against 'him' would increase. But then there was only one problem.

'Who are you Kurosaki Ichigo ?'She thought before she was teleported back to her ORC room along with her peerage.

She didn't notice Ichigo looking at her from the sky.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Ichigo woke up on his couch. He let out tired sigh before he looked around his room. This was not his room. He saw that he was sitting on his couch. He couldn't remember what happened last night. Just as he came back from his cleanup job, his mind went blank. He tried to remember about what happened. All he could remember walking to his living room and sitting on his couch reading a book. He guessed he must have fallen asleep. He got up from his couch and went to his kitchen. He knew his cooking skills were good ( compared to Orihime's cooking, which was not a good news for him ). So he simply took out an instant ramen and poured water in it. He left on the table and went to bathroom. After brushing his teeth he entered his bath. Just as he got out, the door bell rang.

"Who can be there so early in the morning ?"Ichigo said with a twitching eyebrow. He was planning to skip his classes today.

The door bell rang again.

"Coming"Ichigo said as he made his way to the front door, unaware of his current clothing. Just as he opened the door. He blinked looking at the people standing at the door before looking down.

"Shit"

* * *

After changing to his casual clothes, he made his way down stares, to his living room. After his little show, where he was only wearing a towel around his waist, he led the people inside.

As he entered the room he saw his guests.

Rias was sitting on his couch, while Koneko was sitting beside her, eating candies. Akeno was standing behind Rias along with Kiba who was looking around the house with amusement.

"Why are you here Rias ?"Ichigo asked the only person he knew among the group. She looked at him with a blank face before a smile came to her face.

"Can I not come to meet my dear friend ?"Rias said as she looked around his living room. The house was quiet big for a single person. She guessed he lived here with his family.

"No, I have no problem. But why now of all times."Ichigo said as he looked at the group. He could feel similarity among them. He knew they were not normal.

"I just wanted to. So Ichigo, do you believe in ghosts ?"Rias asked looking at him with curiosity.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. Was she trying to ask him about last night, indirectly ? At first he thought he might play along with them, but them he decided he didn't had time for this. He knew, even if he tried to lie to her, she will find out about him. So, he decided to ask the question that has been in his mind for the last week.

"No. But I would like to ask the same question to you ? Like where were you last night or what were you doing."Ichigo said as he tried to his smirk. He saw Rias stiffen a bit before she relaxed.

"Where was I shouldn't concern you. So, I would ask again. Who are you Kurosaki Ichigo ?"Rias said as she looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked straight in her eyes."You know who I am. And you also know where I am from. So I would answer the question you are going to ask me now. I am a human. Now I would like you to answer my question. What are you Rias Gremory ? "Ichigo asked looking at her.

"What I am doesn't concern you. You are in my area so you should answer me."Rias said seriously.

"Well this is my house. So try to control your temper. And my question still stands. What are you Rias Gremory, and what were you doing in that area while I was fighting that hollow. I may not be good at sensing but your energy is easy to feel."Ichigo said restraining himself from doing anything stupid, but he didn't notice his slip of words.

"What are 'hollows'?"Rias asked at the mention of something new.

"Hollows are human souls who have lost there heart to despair and feed on others to fill their void."Ichigo said looking at Rias as if she was stupid. Who didn't know about the hollows ? All spiritually aware creatures were aware of hollows.

"So, I would again ask my question. What are you Kurosaki Ichigo ?"Rias asked.

"I keep telling you I am human."Ichigo yelled as stood up from his seat.

"And I don't believe that. So you should better tell us who you are."Rias yelled back.

"You know, this talk has gone for to long. I think you should go now."Ichigo said as he was about to leave before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw that the blond was the one who stopped him.

"You should answer Buchou's question."Kiba said kindly. But Ichigo could see that the blond was actually giving Ichigo warning. Kiba just wanted Ichigo to treat Rias with respect.

"THE TALK IS OVER."Ichigo said as a heavy weight on everyone in the room. Kiba was already on his knees breathing heavily. Akeno and Koneko were also having difficulty in breathing and were sweating badly. But, if one looked at Akeno closely, they may see a blush on her face.

'Oh my. He is so strong.'She thought as she started rubbing her thighs.

"Akeno, Koneko, Kiba. Lets go."Rias said as she started leaving the room with shaky legs.

"Hai"They answered.

As they left, Ichigo sighed heavily before he looked at the clock. It was 7.30 AM.

"What a good way to start your morning. Good job, Ichigo." Ichigo mumbled to himself before he made his way back to his room.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Rias Gremory was in a bad mood. After her talk with Ichigo, he hadn't come to school for a week. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to know about him. There was something wrong with him. He lived in a big house. At first she thought he lived with his family. She came to know that he was living alone. She got some info on his background and she came to know that his father was a doctor and he had two young sisters. She even came to know about the death of her mother. She felt sorry for him. No one deserved to lose there family. She couldn't even imagine if she would have been able to live without her mother.

She decided that she will apologize to him. The only thing she needed was to meet him.

"Buchou. Issei-kun is in trouble."Akeno yelled as she entered the room.

"Everybody lets go."Rias said as a magic circle grew below her.

* * *

When Rias arrived at the scene, she was stunned. Ichigo was there fighting a 'Hollow' as she remembered. She saw Issei unconscious at the side while Asia was healing him.

"Akeno. Take care of him."Rias said as she started walking towards the orange haired boy.

Ichigo was fighting against a group of hollows. Well, fighting won't be the correct word. He was actually playing with them. He was slashing them in rapid succession until only one was left. He saw the hollow open his mouth before a red ball of energy was formed. Ichigo sighed as he looked at the hollows attempts to kill him.

The red ball was launched at him. He simply raised his hand and stopped it in its tracks before crushing it. He slashed at the hollow who howled in pain before disintegrating into dust.

He turned only to come face to face with a redhead. His eyes darted to the fallen boy. He could see that the boy's wound were slowly closing. His eyes came back to the figure in front of him.

At first he was about to run before he remembered his talk with her. He wanted to apologize to her for his rude behavior.

"I am sorry."Ichigo said as he looked to the ground.

"Why are you apologizing to me ? I should be the one to do so. "Rias said.

"I could have talked with you in a much better way."Ichigo said.

"I am also sorry for my actions last week."Rias said with a smile.

"Okay lets go to my house."Ichigo said as he disappeared.

"Akeno. Take Issei-kun home. And come to Ichigo's house. Kiba. Koneko. Lets go."Rias said as she teleported to his house. At least they were friends.

* * *

**Ichigo's House**

Ichigo was sitting on his chair while Rias and her peerage were sitting on the couch or were standing.

"So I will start first."Rias said as she pointed towards herself."My names Rias Gremory and I am a devil."

"And this here is my peerage."She said as she pointed towards her friends.

"Hello, My names Akeno Himejima."Akeno said with a bright smile.

"Koneko Toujou"Koneko said with an expressionless face.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. Nice to meet you Senpai."Kiba introduced himself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And I am a human."Ichigo said.

"Bu-"Rias was about to say before Ichigo continued.

"I am human. I just happen to have Shinigami Powers."Ichigo finished.

Everyone's eyes widened. They had heard stories about them but had never seen one.

"So what can you tell me about these devils."Ichigo said as he looked at Rias.

"Well-"She started telling him about the different factions, about devils and the peerage system. She even told about the fallen angels and angels and about the war going on between them.

"Okay"Ichigo said as he digested all the info.

"You don't look so surprised."Rias asked as she looked at him.

"Believe me, when you have seen things I have then it takes more that this to surprise me."Ichigo said as he got up."It is getting late. If you want you can stay for the night."Ichigo said as he left them.

"Well what do you say."Rias said as she looked at her peerage.

"I can stay."Akeno said as she was thinking of all the fun she was going to have. If only he knew his mistake of not specifying rooms for them, he might not have it coming.

"I have to study."Koneko said as she also got up.

"I think I should also go."Kiba said.

As they left, Rias looked towards the stairs that led to Ichigo's room. An idea came to her mind. What better way to increase friendship then sleeping together. A seductive smile came to her face as she licked her lips.

If only Ichigo knew what was going to happen.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Ichigo woke up next morning finding himself in his room. He scrutinized the surrounding area as his instincts took over and it was screaming at him to be ready, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Then he noticed a  
human shaped figure under the covers right next to him. Scowling suspiciously, he wondered if this strange occurrence was one of the old goat's booby traps designed to distract the strawberry only to spring a  
devious trap! Well Ichigo wasn't stupid and he sure as hell was not born yesterday! In fact, he already knew that this was some elaborate ruse but the only thing that was really bothering him was the fact that why  
in name of Kami was Isshin trying to attack him at 4 am in the damn morning? Seriously? Anyway he was going to put a stop to this childish shenanigans once and for all. Standing up shirtless and only with some  
pajamas on, the Substitute jumped on top of the mysterious mound, completely forgetting that he was currently living alone and noted the very shrill but cute...

"Kyaah"

Ichigo's eyes widened and removed the covers and he blushed furiously as he beheld and sprang the "trap" and it was definitely something he didn't expected. He was looking down at none other than Rias Gremory who was  
looking up at him a little flushed and had an expression that can best be described as triumphantly hot and bothered! The strawberry nearly comically screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here ?"

* * *

End


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter here.

I don't own Bleach or High School DXD.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Revelations**

If someone asked Ichigo about the changes that occurred around him after his fight with the quincies, he would say ever he went. the shinigami's would bow down to him in front of him. He felt embarrassed. He wanted other shinigami's to acknowledge him as a fellow shinigami, but treating him like he was the captain commander of the Soul Society ( which was not possible, considering his attitude towards higher officials ) was too much. He was even having the authority to visit captain commander anytime he wanted ( as this proved as a leisure time for Kyoraku and helped him to get away from his work ).

After the war many things also changed about him. He learned Kidou ( which was quiet a shocking news for everyone except Urahara ). He went to Urahara and showed his blades to him. Urahara examined his blades and concluded that his zanpakuto might be the strongest blade in the Soul Society, even stronger than Ryujin Jakka. But the most problematic thing was his powers. It might not be as high as Aizen with Hogyoku but it was far more potent. This can be explained. The entire time he was standing in the shop with Urahara, he didn't even notice that the ground below him has turned to dust and he was in mid air ( the ground below him was gone. There was a 1 foot deep crater beneath him ). It seemed that even his powers in Shikai were very destructive. Well after noticing that he didn't need to be told twice about that. After all who would want to kill others by simply standing beside them. So he started practicing to use his blades in his human body. It helped him a lot though he was still able to increase his power to captain class in his body, without harming it. His Quincy powers were making his body stronger and also helped him in controlling his powers. Urahara also suggested him to learn Kidou, which wasn't so hard, considering his quincy powers which made reiatsu control easy.

He even kept practicing hand to hand combat which was taught to him by the Zero Division. He even had many encounters with Yoruichi. At first her seducing tricks were embarrassing him but slowly that turned to annoyance. She even pouted when he ignored she claimed with a grin that he no longer was a prude anymore. Though he also had a limit.

So, in other words, many things changed. But, never in his wildest dreams he would have imagined that changes could occur so quickly. For the last 2 years or so, he has been knowing about the afterlife. He thought he knew everything, this world had to offer. And now, in only 1 week, he came to know about Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Norse Gods, ... Even he can't remember everything now. But the most surprising thing was that his classmate, Rias Gremory was actually a devil. Not just any devil, but the current heir of her family. He thought she was different but devil...well it was quite surprising. And he has just woken up this morning, with her, in all her naked glory. Her body was ... OH Shit. He was about to talk like Kon. So, he controlled the urge to look at her and simply went to bathroom for a bath. Even her friend, Akeno Himejima, tried to sneak into the bath while he was bathing. Who would believe that, till yesterday they were completely hostile to him. Well, it not new for him.

So, here he was sitting at his dinner table with the 'Two Onee sama's of Kuoh Academy' doing breakfast.

"This breakfast is great."Ichigo said as he looked at Akeno.

"Fufufu...You don't need to thank me. Buchou also helped me."Akeno said with her everlasting smile.

"So." Ichigo said as he looked at Rias.

"Care to explain what happened this morning ?"Ichigo asked her.

"Well I can't sleep while wearing my clothes. It becomes stuffy."Rias said with a cute pout.

"Okay. That explains the first part. But, what about the bed part ?"Ichigo asked with a straight face.

"I needed a hugging pillow."Rias replied.

"But it doesn't explain what were you doing on my bed ?"Ichigo said.

"Because you were perfect for it."Rias said with a beaming smile on her face. Ichigo really needed to cover his eyes because of its radiance.

'Sigh'"Okay you should go now. Others would start asking for there 'Onee sama'."Ichigo said with a mockingly. Suddenly, he stood up and started walking towards the living room. He needed to do something important.

"Okay."Rias said as she too got up along with Akeno. She made her way towards the main door. But, not before stealing a glance at Ichigo. She had sneaked into his room at night in hopes of seducing him. Though she was rather disappointed at his lack of attention. He may have screamed at first but he quickly recomposed himself.

"What about you ? Are you not coming ?"Rias asked before leaving.

"Nah. I have got some work to do.'Or rather someone to deal with'."He said as he glanced at something Rias wasn't able to see.

She left his house along with Akeno.

"Buchou. If you want we can come to visit Ichigo-kun after school."Akeno said with a smile as glanced at Rias.

"You know. You can't do what I think you want to do with him."Rias said as she looked at Akeno with a sweat drop.

"Ara Ara. It seems that I can't hide anything from you."Akeno said as she giggled, thinking about Ichigo's body which she got a glimpse of in the bath. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as a blush appeared on her face.

Rias sweat dropped at her Queen antics. She looked at Ichigo's house one last time before she started to walk towards Kuoh. After all, if she needed to deal with 'him', she needed Ichigo's help.

* * *

Ichigo was confused. The sudden revelations were too much for it wasn't much, but to know about the existence of other supernatural beings, now was confusing. How were they able to hide themselves from others that he was not able to notice them. But there was something else that was bothering him.

Hollows.

They were common in all towns. There wasn't much to think about if you asked others. But, he knew that something was wrong. Two Adjuchas in a single area. It wasn't a coincidence. But, he wasn't able to figure out. It seemed that he needed to talk to Kyoraku. This way, he would also ask about his others questions.

But he needed to deal with something else.

"KON. I KNOW YOU ARE HERE. COME OUT AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE."Ichigo yelled. He noticed a trail of dust leading to his room and suddenly made a dash for it.

It seemed that he needed to do some pest control in his house.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Rias and her peerage had been regularly visiting Ichigo's house. He wasn't coming to school which was starting to worry her. She has been sharing all kind's of information related to the three factions while he told her about the shinigami's. She was happy. He never ever treated her differently. He behaved with her as if she was a normal high school student and not a devil. She liked it. And, he never looked at her with lust, like other boys. She slept with him nearly everyday, but he never tried to do anything indecent with her and even respected her. His smile was something that made you feel special even without doing anything. After all, a smile on a scowling face was not something you can see everyday. She also had her suspicions about Akeno. The way she randomly licked her lips while she looked at Ichigo ticked her off.

But she needed to deal with 'him'. He was starting to be a pain her ass. If she needed to do something, she needed to do it today.

"Alright. It's getting late so you should go home. We have school to go to."Ichigo said as he got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Ichigo"Rias said as she looked at the retreating form of Ichigo with a smile. She will do it tonight. This way, they will have sometime to think about it, together.

"Night Ichi-kun."Akeno said with a smile.

"Goodnight Senpai."Kiba said.

"Okay guys. Lets go."Rias said with a smile, as she started walking towards the door. This was her last chance and she didn't wanted to ruin it because of a certain black haired girl.

* * *

**That Night**

Ichigo wasn't sleeping. He was simply staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events that occurred during the last week. There has been a Hollow attack nearly everyday. All of them were Adjuchas, which didn't surprise him, considering his suspicions. Luckily, he dealt with all of them before there were any causalities. The way the attacks were happening was happening in a pattern. As if, someone was behind this scuffle. But this was not possible. Hollows don't work together unless...

'Shit'

He didn't notice it. They never work together, unless there was someone controlling them. Someone powerful. So, either it was a new enemy or-

Suddenly he noticed a familiar red magic circle. He looked at it curiously. But then he noticed a certain figure emerge from the circle.

"Rias"

The one who appeared from the circle was Rias. Though she looked a bit desperate and sad.

"Ichigo. Please make love with me."

'Eh' This was the word that went through his mind as Rias words registered in his mind. Though it seemed that his confusion was visible on his face so she rephrased her words.

"I want you to take my virginity."Rias said as she started to take off her top.

"I thought about it for a long time.…and this seems the only way"She said as she dropped her top. Her Chest...OH shit. Not again. Don't look at it. Don't look at it.

"What are you doing Rias ?"Ichigo asked her with a red face as he closed his eyes with his hand but if you looked closely, there were some gaps between his fingers.

"I know this is a selfish request but after thinking about this, I couldn't think about anyone except you. You are my only choice. If there would be evidence, then they won't complain."

"But-"He didn't understood anything she said. Choice...Evidence...It was confusing him.

"Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. And Issei might do it but still I can't bring myself to ask him about this."She said as she finally dropped her skirt."But you are strong enough to protect yourself and we might be able to come up with a solution together."

"What are talking about ? And put some clothes on yourself. "Ichigo said. He may have looked at her like this but still he was not ready to cope with such a situation.

"Am I not good enough for you ?"She asked as she got on his lap.

At those words, his eyes widened. He removed his hand from his eyes and placed them on her shoulder.

"How can you say that ?You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are kind, courageous, intelligent and caring for your peerage. This behavior doesn't suit you. Snap out of it. Do you really think I will do something like this to you while you are in trouble."Ichigo said to her after which he smiled at her.

Rias simply listened to his words with wide eyes. She didn't know he respected her so much. Even in this situation where others may have given in to there lust, Ichigo simply said reassuring words to her. He didn't even try to do something. Suddenly she realized something she forgot. Tears pooled in her eyes as a smile graced her lips.

"Everything will be all right, just tell me."Ichigo said.

"If you need any help, just ask. I will do everything I can to help you. That's a promise."Ichigo said to her. He removed his hands from her shoulders and took her hand in his and held her tightly to emphasize himself.

"Your so kind. Even after getting such a chance, you still think about others."Rias said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"But there is no other way."She said.

He was about to speak before the was filled with white light. He saw a white magic circle forming at the corner of his room.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Rias stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is—Gremory group?

'Who is it?'Ichigo thought.

"Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is baaaaaad!"Ichigo said as he started to panic.

The person who appears from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid.

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing Ichigo and Rias.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Rias twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

'Those were some new names. Is she talking about Rias's family ?'Ichigo wondered.

But lowly…Is she talking about him? Doesn't she know who he is. He was able to feel her power. She was strong. But she was nothing compared to him.

Hearing the maid woman say that, Rias becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call him lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

The woman called Grayfia picks up Rias's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She was about to put the bra on Rias's body before a blanket covered her body..

"Who are you and what are you doing here ?"Ichigo asked silvered haired woman as he placed the blanket on Rias' body.

The woman looks at Ichigo. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia."

Ichigo received a polite introduction from her. At first she calls him lowly and then introduces herself to him as if he didn't even listen to what she said.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Rias makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her Ichigo haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia answers like that. Hearing that, Rias sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered. Damn it. It seemed that while becoming resistant to woman's charm, he also became a pervert.

"I'm sorry. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

…At least she has came back to her senses.

All the while Grayfia is looking at Ichigo with a narrowed eyes. It seemed that she was able to feel his power.

"And, who might you be ?"

"Just your average high school student."

Suddenly Grayfia starts to look at Ichigo as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

"Human you say."She said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ichigo"

Rias calls him. She walks towards him and then she—.

CHU.

Rias's lip touches Ichigo's cheek. …

"Wow"Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia. But before they disappeared, he could have sworn he saw the woman named Grayfia eyes widen.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Currently, we can see our orange haired friend sitting on his couch in the middle of the night. He was thinking about the things that happened in the last few hours. Who was that woman ?Did she know Rias ? The way they were talking showed that they were knowing about each other. But, what were they talking about ? And, why was Rias looking so sad ? He needed answers but-

He suddenly noticed a Black butterfly flying towards him.

He sighed loudly and stood up.

"Well, I did have to meet him." He mumbled as he raised a hand in front of himself.

Suddenly ripples started occurring in front before cracks also appeared and the air in front of him suddenly shattered in front of him like glass.

"I love this technique." Ichigo said with a smile as he walked into the void. As he left, the cracks stitched back to normal.

* * *

**SOUL SOCIETY**

**[1st Division Barracks]**

The captain commander can be seen here sitting, gazing at the soul society as he sipped sake. Others may think it was his leisure time but actually he was simply slacking off.

Suddenly a crack appeared before. The captain commander, Shunsui Kyoraku simply raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed a hand come out of the crack.

"That's quite a style you have got there, Ichigo."Kyoraku said as he stared at the orange haired shinigami with a grin.

"Can't help. It's one of my specialty."Ichigo replied as he looked around himself.

"So, care to explain me why you decided to call me at such an hour ?"Ichigo asked as he looked at the captain commander.

"Always straight to the point. Well, I just wanted to ask you about your shifting. You know, you could have informed me."Kyoraku said as he sipped some more sake.

"Not important."Ichigo replied with a straight face.

Kyoraku spitted his sake before he turned towards Ichigo with a pout which didn't the people of his age.

"You are being mean."Kyoraku said.

"What do you expect. You call me while I was trying to sleep and expect me to be in my best mood."Ichigo said.

"Youngsters these days are so troublesome."Kyoraku mumbled.

"Is that all ?"Ichigo asked.

"Yeah"

Ichigo started walking to the gate before he stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"Kyoraku-san, can I ask you something ?"Ichigo asked.

"Sure."

"What can you tell me about the Three Factions ?"Ichigo said as he looked straight into his eyes.

Kyoraku's eyes widened before he simply sighed.

"So, you know about it ?"Kyoraku asked, his goofy attitude replaced with a serious attitude.

"Yes."

"Well-"Kyoraku was about to answer before he was cut off.

"I now what they are. All I want to know, why was I not informed about it ? And, what do you know about devils ?"Ichigo said as he sat down cross legged across him. Kyoraku simply stared at Ichigo and then sighed loudly. It was going to happen someday.

"So, I will start from the beginning."Captain Commander said.

* * *

**Old School Building  
**

Rias was sitting on her seat as she remembered about the last night. All the words Ichigo said to her was still clear in her mind.

_"How can you say that ?You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are kind, courageous, intelligent and caring for your peerage. This behavior doesn't suit you. Snap out of it. Do you really think I will do something like this to you while you are in trouble."_

This line made her feel like he cherished the most. Like he respected her, for all her demerits.

_"Everything will be all right, just tell me."_

He wanted her to believe in him. She didn't know much about him, but she did know that he was a good man.

_"If you need any help, just ask. I will do everything I can to help you. That's a promise."_

He was willing to help her, despite not knowing anything about her problem.

Her eyes widened. She has been thinking about him, ever since he came in her life. He was different, mysterious, someone you wanted to put your trust on, someone she wanted to know about. She thought that at first Issei was going to help her with her problem, though his progress was still to slow for her satisfaction. She needed someone's help. And, on that particular moment, he came. He was like ray of sunshine for her. The one who she can depend on. Tears polled in her eyes. Now, she has ruined her relationship with him. She didn't wanted to do something like that to him. It was just that, she didn't know what to do at that moment. She was to desperate to get out of her trouble. Trouble she never was responsible for.

Around her, her peerage looked at her with worry. Akeno was pouring tea for her before she noticed tears forming on Rias's face. Grayfia was standing beside her with an emotionless expression. But, she was too worried about her. Though she was more worried about that boy. She knew that the orange haired man she meet last night was human. She was absolutely sure. He didn't seem to have any powers with him. Though she was able to feel a bit of dormant power within him. And it felt like a sacred gear. She thought that it must have been a sacred gear that he hadn't activated yet. Though the name she heard was the one that worried her.

_"Very well. Ichigo"_

Rias referred to him as Ichigo. She has heard about a shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo whose power rivaled with that of the gods. All the Satan's knew about him. After all, its not everyday you come across someone that can even rival that of the strongest creatures in existence. Though she has never seen him, the similarity between the two names worried her.

'What if they were the same ?'She wondered.

Suddenly she noticed an noticed a magic circle forming in the sighed quietly and readied herself for the argument that was going to happen.

Rias also looked at the magic circle with disgust.

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

Rias gazed at the man with a dangerous face. She really didn't like him at all. After this, she needed to talk with Ichigo.

* * *

**SOUL SOCIETY**

**[1st Division Barracks]**

"And that's all about them."Kyoraku said.

"Well, that took more time than I thought. But I didn't like it."Ichigo said as he frowned thinking about all the information's.

"Well, all wars always started for petty reasons. So, can I rest now. You took all the time. I didn't even get to enjoy my sake.'Kyoraku said as he looked at Ichigo with a pout.

"You were just slacking off. You should be thankful Nanao-san didn't catch you."Ichigo replied.

Kyoraku's face lost all its color. It was true. If she had caught her drinking, she might have lectured him and even punished him. He shivered thinking about it.

"Well that's all."Ichigo said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Ichigo. Who told you about the devil's ?"Kyoraku asked with a serious face.

Ichigo turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Rias Gremory."Ichigo said.

"The sister of the current Lucifer. That's a surprise. Where did you meet her ?"Kyoraku asked.

"At school."Ichigo replied.

"At school. That's it. Damn you kids lack motivation. In my days, we used to save several damsels in distress and even earned some prizes from them."Kyoraku said with a lecherous face.

"Yeah Yeah. Sorry for being young."Ichigo said as he again turned and was about to raise his hand before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Try not to get involved with them. There is no doubt that they will be keeping tabs on you. If they found that you are trying to help one of the factions, they will surely feel threatened. After who would want to go against you._'God of Shinigami's_'. And, you should ask that girl about those sacred gears. That might help you in the 'future'."Kyoraku said.

"I will try."Ichigo said without turning back. He raised a hand and ripples occurred in front of him. Just like before, the air in front of him shattered, providing him a path. He simply walked in it.

"Damn that's an awesome technique."Kyoraku said as he looked at the air where the ripples occurred.

"It seems that Rukia was right about 'Trouble finding him.'"He said as he started walking towards his seat to drink before he noticed something missing.

"WHERE IS MY SAKE ?"He yelled.

* * *

**Old School Building**

The tension at the club room was so thick that one might be able to cut it with a knife...literally.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"Issei yelled.

He pointed his finger at Raiser.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?"

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser puts a furious expression at Issei's provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"Issei said.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The jewel on Issei's gauntlet shines.

Raiser looks at his sacred gear and starts laughing.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's Pawn!"

Issei gets irritated and was about to rush at Raiser who sighed loudly.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."Raiser gives an order to his servant.

A girl who was just as small as Koneko rushes towards him.

But suddenly, everyone noticed cracks occurring in the air in front of Issei. Everyone looked curiously at the cracks before a hand came out of it, shattering it. Everyone looked at the hand with surprise that has appeared from nothing.

The cracks kept on getting bigger before it became as big as door. An orange haired boy came out of it. Everyone looked at him as he scanned the room and looked at everyone of them.

"What's happening here, Rias ?"The boy asked.

Rias looked at the familiar boy with surprise before tears polled in her eyes. She thought he might be angry at her. How wrong she was. She wiped her tears before anyone noticed it and smiled at him.

"We are having a meeting."

"Well. Go on. Don't mind. I just came here for a visit."He said as he took a seat at the couch. All the while everyone looked at him with a frown.

"Rias. Is he another one of your peerage ?"Raiser asked Rias.

Ichigo finally looked at the blond man and his eyes widened.

"Well, that's new. A devil with an affinity with fire and wind."Ichigo said as he finally recognized his energy signature.

Raiser raised an eyebrow at his comment. Suddenly, he found that the young man in front of him was lacking any kind of demonic energy. He started laughing loudly.

"I never knew you had such weak devils in your peerage, Rias. He doesn't even have any powers within him."Raiser said.

Ichigo looked at him.

"You also don't look so strong. If I think you currently stand at 4th place in power in this room."Ichigo said.

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Raiser was stronger than Rias, Grayfia was currently the strongest in the room. So, he should have been at least 2nd.

Though Raiser took it as an insult.

"You lowly devil. I will kill you."Raiser yelled as he released his powers.

Ichigo looked at him and sighed. He got up and walked up to Raiser and raised his hand in beside Raiser's head. He then suddenly flicked his middle finger.

**"BOOM"**

Everyone looked on with wide eyes as Ichigo seemingly destroyed an entire wall behind raiser with a simple flick of his finger. They saw that the trees in its way was also destroyed.

"Control yourself or I will do this in your face."Ichigo said with a bored face.

"Che"Raiser said as he stopped releasing his power.

Ichigo looked at everyone in the room and said."The meeting is over."

"You can't order us."One of the girls in Raiser's peerage said.

"I am not ordering you. I am threatening you all to either leave or talk in a civilized way."Ichigo said. He then turned towards Raiser and said. "And, No. I am not a part of her peerage. I am simply a high school student."

Raiser looked at him and then turned towards Rias.

"I will give you 10 days before the Rating game."Suddenly a grin formed on his face."But, you can still give up, if you want to."

"I am not giving up. And, I am going to beat you."Rias exclaimed.

Grayfia walked forward and came in front of Rias.

"So, its decided that the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phenex will happen after 10 days. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both side's answers and will notify the two households. I will be in charge of the game between the two households"Grayfia said.

Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

Grayfia turned towards Rias.

"I am sorry for what happened today, Ojou-sama." She bowed. A magic circle appeared below her.

"Don't worry about that."Rias said as she waved a hand in front of her.

Grayfia also disappeared in the light of her magic circle. Rias turned towards Ichigo.

"Thank you, Ichigo for helping me."She said with a beautiful smile.

"Don't mention it. But I want to ask you something ?"Ichigo said.

* * *

**Somewhere in the city [At night]**

Ichigo was walking towards the border of the city. He has asked Rias about Sacred gears and all that, but it seemed that she only knew the basics about it. He also asked her about the problem she was facing. Well, it came as a shock to him when she said that he has just 'man' handled the problem. But it still disgusted him to know that he was a complete womanizer.

Well, when he felt a presence of a powerful fallen angel, he decided to visit him/her. If, by any chance, the fallen angel was the one he was looking for, then his work would become quiet easy.

So, here he was walking towards the place where he was feeling that presence. He came across a clearing where he saw a beautiful lake. The moon was shining like diamond on the lake, giving the scene a majestic grace. He noticed someone sitting at its edge.

He walked towards the figure and saw that it was a man with black hair and blond bangs in his early 30s. The man was currently sleeping with a fishing pole in his hand. He decided to try recognize him.

Okay so here it goes.

High Magical Power. Check.

Drooling. Check

Laughing while sleeping. Check

Making atrocious gestures. Check

The first one proved that he was one of the leaders. And the rest declared that he was a pervert.

So, the fallen angel in front of him was Azazel, the Governor General of Fallen Angels.

He came near him and sat down beside him. Ichigo looked at the sleeping man and said.

"You know. You don't need to act like you are sleeping. I can easily tell that you awake just a few minutes ago."

Azazel opened his eyes and looked towards the young man sitting beside him. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"Well, it seems that it really was you. So, how can I help you,' Kurosaki Ichigo'?"Azazel said with a smirk.

"First, I want to know about those Sacred Gears ? And, I know that you know about them. Kyoraku-san told me that you were crazy about them."Ichigo said.

"We meet for the first time and this is what you say. Well I am not someone to deny others request,so-"Azazel said before his eyes shined with sparkles and he raised his hand in air.

"Sacred Gears are irregular powers that are bestowed upon certain humans. Most humans who have had their names written down in history were Sacred Gear possessors. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history. All of them have different abilities and there can be more than one of the same Sacred Gear at a time, with 14 exceptions. But all of them have one thing in common: only humans or those with human blood can be born with a Sacred Gear. Also, it is possible for someone to possess more than one Sacred Gear at the same time, again with 14 exceptions."

"Okay so they were created by god, that much part is clear. But, what about those 14 exceptions ?"Ichigo said as he tried to analyze the information that he heard.

"Well all the 14 exceptions are known as Longinus Gear. They basically have the power to slay gods. Though it is still possible to kill them with power like that of 'yours'"Azazel said.

"That's a surprise. You mean to say that they can bypass the immortality that the gods have!?"

"Yes, when they are at their full power. The 14 Longinus Gears are as follows, listen carefully and remember them: the low-tier Longinus Gears: Telos Karma, Sephiroth Grail, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise, Incineration Anthem and Canis Lycaon. The mid-tier Longinus Gears: Regulus Nemea, Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, which is possessed by Rias's Pawn, Issei Hyoudou . The high-tier Longinus Gears: Heavenly Yaksha ( commonly known as Hell's Jaggernaut ), Dimension Lost, Annihilation Maker, Zenith Tempest and True Longinus. Though the sacred gear, Hell's Jaggernaut has never been wielded since its creation. Among the 14, only True Longinus has the ability to slay gods in its base form. All Longinus Gears typically have more than one ability as opposed to other Sacred Gears."

"Okay, That's too much information and I don't think I will be able to remember all that. Well, extra information can't hurt, even though its of no use for me."Ichigo said.

"How can you say that when you yourself contain one of those sacred gears, and seeing that's it still can be felt, even though it has never been used shows that it is a strong one."Azazel said as he trying to figure him out.

"What"Ichigo yelled. He was quite surprised that he himself was having one of those...god slaying items. He then remembered Kyoraku's words.

_"And, you should ask that girl about those sacred gears. That might help you in the 'future'."_

So, that was what he meant by that line.

"Well anyway, thanks for help."Ichigo said as he raised his hand.

"If you ever need any help regarding your sacred gear, just ask. I will be there before you even know it."Azazel said like a 5 year old kid hungry for candy.

"Sure Sure."He said as he entered his portal. Azazel simply gazed at the place where Ichigo was standing a few minutes ago.

"Damn, the kid knows some badass technique's. But he still can't be blamed for it. After all not everyone have as much power as him. I am already looking forward for our next meeting,'God of Shinigami's'"Azazel said.

* * *

**At Ichigo's Home**

Ichigo entered his house before he noticed a sweet smell lingering in the air. He followed the smell and reached the kitchen. But, what waited for him there made him hold his nose to stop his nosebleed.

He saw Rias and Akeno arguing in his kitchen. But there clothes was something that made him hold his nose. Or, rather there lack of clothes.

Both of them were wearing apron on there on there front side. Nothing else. There waist part was covered with skimpy panties. He saw very tasty food served on the table. Not able to hold his nosebleed anymore, he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE ?"

* * *

The End

Wow, that took me some time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** - High School DXD : The God of Shinigami

**Genre -** Romance & Adventure

**Rated** - M

* * *

Okay, I finally got some time to write this crossover properly. So, if you have any questions, you can ask me now and I will try to answer them all, as long as it doesn't concern with info. about future chapters. And, I am going to add some more characters from other anime.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own anything.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Higher Beings Talking/Attacks"**

_'Flashback'_

[Sacred Gears Talk]

* * *

**Chapter 4 Fight For Your Love.  
**

Currently, we can see Ichigo lying on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. He was thinking about all the information he received yesterday.

It seemed that many things were happening that he wasn't even knowing about. First, the revelations about all the factions, those sacred gears, Rias being a devil and many more.

But something else was on his mind.

Last night, after a gruesome dinner ( for him as he was trying his best to control his hormones ), Rias told him about her plan to go to her villa, for training her peerage, for the oncoming rating game. She even asked him to come with her, but he declined her offer, stating that he needed to meet someone.

Next, he was worried about Heuco Mundo. What information he got from Kyoraku made few things clear to him.

Someone has sealed the way to Heuco Mundo. Nothing can go inside.

The power of those hollows were increasing rapidly.

There were rumors of the disappearance of souls from Rukongai.

One of the captains claim to have spot a Vasto Lorde type Hollow, few months ago in Heuco Mundo.

So, he was sure that someone was behind it. There was no powerful hollow left in Heuco Mundo after the attack of Quincies. So, someone was creating them. And, to be able to seal a whole dimension is not a joke. He was sure that he can enter Heuco Mundo, if he tried to. But, there were risks that even he was not able to take. And, he also needed some concrete evidence. Otherwise, it will be seen as an invasion to others.

And, last thing, he also contained a Sacred Gear. And, from what he was able to know from Azazel, a powerful one. Well, it seems that he needed to meet him again.

"What are you thinking Ichigo?"Someone asked beside him.

Ichigo looked at his side and saw Rias sleeping beside, naked,again. Well, was sleeping would be the better word.

"Just thinking about something."He said with a thoughtful face.

"So, if you can't come with us to my villa, will you come to see my Rating Game?"She asked.

"Sure."

And silence insured.

"Rias"

"Yes Ichigo"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more importantly, why are you against this marriage?"Ichigo asked her.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? Well, that you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."Rias said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Do you hate it?"He asked her with a blank face.

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."She said with a distant look. She continued.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."Ichigo smiled at her words. It seemed at she wanted to be recognized for who she was, not from where she was.

"I like you as who you are."Ichigo said as he turned his head towards the ceiling and placed his hand behind his head.

"Huh"Rias said as she looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devil world, but to me Rias is Rias…Heck, I wasn't even knowing about you all by last week. So, I don't understand all the complicated stuff. But..."Ichigo said as he looked at her.

"I do know that you are Rias Gremory, my classmate. A girl who always helps others and look outs for her peerage. A smart and confident girl. Who never backs down from a challenge."He said as he brought his forehead and touched it to Rias's forehead.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind for the oncoming fight. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

Tears came to her eyes as her face turns red. She wiped her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile at Ichigo.

"Thank you"She said as she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was happy that there was someone who looked at her with so much respect. Though she needed to change that respect to love for her.

Ichigo looked at her peaceful face and smiled. If this would have happened to him a few months ago, he would surely have passed out. But, now it simply looked natural for him to comfort others, even in such an embarrassing situation.

[HaHaHaHaHa]

Suddenly he heard the laughing of a man. His eyes turned wide as he frantically looked around the room. The voice sounded familiar to him, but at the same time it was unfamiliar.

Seeing no one around, he simply shrugged it off and closed his eyes. Rias unconsciously snuggled to him as she hugged his right hand to her chest.

* * *

He again opened his eyes but this time he was at a very unfamiliar place. The place looked desolate with no evidence of human life. He looked around. There wee trees growing at many places, and there was a huge pyramid like structure at the side of his vision. The sun was rising and gave a majestic look to the place.{ If you want to see the place, go to my profile and check it out.}

[So, you are finally trying to reach me. Kurosaki Ichigo]

His eyes widened at the familiar voice. He turned around and found a tall and young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He could be described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, not those of a human and was giving off a mysterious radiance that could make normal people wither (Well, he was also not a normal human ). The man was wearing a golden armor and his body was glowing with a golden radiance.

"Who are you and what is this place?"Ichigo asked.

[This is the place that I once ruled. But, the time has not come yet for me to tell you my name.]The man spoke.

[You should go now.] He said as Ichigo started feeling light headed before he lost consciousness.

The man stared at the unconscious man before him and smiled.

[At least, I found myself a worthy wielder. We will meet soon, partner.] The man said as he started walking away. Ichigo's body glowed golden, as it disappeared from the place.

[We will meet soon, Kurosaki Ichigo. After all-]The man said as he turned towards the rising sun.

[Your enemies have started to rise.]

* * *

He again opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. He looked at the clock and found that it was morning. He looked at his side, towards his companion and smiled. Rias was currently holding his right hand, pressing her huge assets to it, while she snuggled to it. He procured a pillow from his left side and quickly switched places with it. He got up and started walking towards the bath, for his daily morning chores. He came down for breakfast and noticed Akeno, cooking breakfast. He sat on a chair and continued looking at her. He wasn't able to figure out her. Her attitude, her behavior, heck even her powers seemed a bit fake. If he had to say, her powers resembled that of Azazel's. Not completely, but there was some similarity. She also behaved like she was enjoying everything, but he was able to see it in her eyes. She was sad. She was suffering was something, he didn't know.

So, engrossed in his thinking's, he didn't notice a pair if hands folding at his neck.

"Ara Ara... I didn't think you liked me so much Ichi-kun."Akeno said with a seductive voice in his ears, while she pressed her huge assets to his back.

A blush came on his face, as he got up.

"Ahahaha... I was just thinking something. Well, I will see you later."He said in an embarrassed tone as he started walking towards the door.

"What about breakfast? I made it specially for you."She said with a pout on her face which made her look even more cute.

"I will eat later."Ichigo said without turning back.

"Who was that Akeno?"Rias asked in a sleepy tone, as she came down stairs,naked.

"Good Morning Buchou. Ichi-kun just went somewhere."Akeno replied to her king as she went back to cooking breakfast.

* * *

**[Outside]**

Ichigo was walking on the streets while he was trying to search for someone. Suddenly, he felt his presence outside the city. He quickly disappeared from the place.

* * *

**[Near the Lake]**

As Ichigo appeared near the lake, he saw the man ( more accurately, fallen angel ), he met last night, sitting near the lake with a fishing rod in his hand. The sun was shining high in the sky and the place was full of life. The man also seemed to be reading something in his other hand, while laughing like a pervert. Ichigo sweat dropped at his antics. It seemed that he was just like Kyoraku.

Ichigo started walking towards him in a slow pace.

"Well, I didn't know you were so eager to meet me. Or, don't tell me that you like my company."Azazel said as he looked towards Ichigo.

"Nah. I just wanted to ask you more about those god slaying items."Ichigo said as he sat down beside him.

"Oho, it seems that you are also interested in them. Well, I won't mind taking a disciple for myself. It will make things quiet easy for me."Azazel said as he started to think about all the benefits he could get by taking a disciple.

"No thanks. I am just curious about them. After all, I also happen to have one of them. It just doesn't feel good to let it be wasted, by not using it."Ichigo said as he tried to remember the list of all those god-slaying...something like that.

"Oh, can you also tell me the names of all those god-slaying things? I can't remember them."Ichigo said as he tried to remember it.

Azazel sweat dropped before a grin appeared on his face.

"No Problem"

"You do remember what I told you about those Sacred Gears, so I will continue from there. The original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. There can be more than one of the same Sacred Gear at a time, with 14 exceptions. Also, it is possible for someone to possess more than one Sacred Gear at the same time, again with 14 exceptions. Among those exceptions known as **Tools that Destroy God **or** Longinus** are Sacred Gears with enough power to kill Gods. There are only 14 of them, namely : the low-tier Longinus Gears: Telos Karma, Sephiroth Grail, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise, Incineration Anthem and Canis Lycaon. The mid-tier Longinus Gears: Regulus Nemea, Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, which is possessed by Rias's Pawn, Issei Hyoudou . The high-tier Longinus Gears: Heavenly Yaksha, Dimension Lost, Annihilation Maker, Zenith Tempest and True Longinus. This class of Sacred Gears is specifically named after the True Longinus the first and most powerful, and unlike other Sacred Gears that have more than one of the same type, the Longinus are utterly and completely unique, and only one of each may exist at a time."He said and continued. Ichigo had to blink at his eagerness to talk about these Sacred Gears. It seemed that he really was crazy about them.

"The Sacred Gear Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear both have the Heavenly Dragons sealed within it. But, the Sacred Gear "Heavenly Yaksha" or "Hell's Jaggernaut" was the only one not created by the Biblical God. This Sacred Gear acted as a base for other Sacred Gears. The Biblical God just did some modifications to it and added it to his system."Azazel said.

"What can you tell me about this...'Hell's Jaggernaut'? Do you know anything else about it."Ichigo asked. It seemed that all these Sacred Gears or whatever were quiet useful.

Azazel suddenly started laughing like a maniac.

"Why are laughing like this?"Ichigo asked confused.

"That's the problem. I don't know anything about it. I have been researching on these Sacred Gears for many centuries, yet I barely know anything about it. After all, there has never been a host for it."Azazel said as he calmed down.

"Host? I thought only Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear were having souls sealed within them."Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah, that is right. But, there has been legends stating about a Half God, named Gilgamesh being within it."Azazel said with a grin, as he continued.

"That's why, there has never been a host for it. Unlike other Sacred Gear, this Sacred gear itself chooses its host."

"Well, that's interesting. What more ?"Ichigo asked.

"I met him once. If memory serves right, he was strong. No, the word 'strong' will only dirty his name. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two thirds god and one third human, that no other Gods in the world could match him. He even fought against the Heavenly Dragons and defeated them. There was a reason, why he was given the title of **"King of All Heroes"**. That's why even though it has never been used, it has still been placed in the 'high-tier Longinus gear' group"Azazel said with a grim face.

"Does he look a like young man with golden hair and blood red eyes wearing golden armor with gold earrings ?"Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. He looked even more handsome than me-"Suddenly he turned towards Ichigo with wide eyes.

"How do you know that ?"Azazel asked with disbelief.

"Well, I met a young man in my dreams with the same characteristics. But, he said that the time has not come for him to tell me his name."Ichigo said as he thought about the dream he had last night.

Azazel stared at Ichigo with wide eyes before he started laughing.

"You know, I find it quiet amusing that he chose someone opposite of himself."Azazel said.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that unlike you, he is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in his way of enjoyment without exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend and you, since he chose you as his wielder. It means that he acknowledges you for your strength."Azazel said.

"Hmm. So, what should I do to activate my Sacred Gear?"Ichigo asked.

"Meditate. If what you say is true, than you should try to meditate. Because this sacred gear is even more holy than the True Longinus and your power is exceptionally dark, which is acting as a seal on it. So, you should try to control your power, and search for it in your soul."Azazel said as he started to pull his fishing rod. He saw a big fish latched on to it.

"Yessss. At last, I caught a fish. Now, I am going to rub this in Baraqiel's face."He said as he started crying comically.

Ichigo sweat dropped at his antics. One moment he is serious, next he is laughing and now he is crying. He sighed before a plan came to his mind. He smiled darkly as he raised a hand and pointed his index finger at his string.

'Snap'

The string was cut as the fish went back into the lake.

"Noooooooo" Azazel cried as he looked at the now free fish fish swimming away from him.

"Okay, I can do that. When do I start?"He asked as if nothing really happened.

Azazel's shoulder slumped down."We can start now."he said as he dropped his fishing rod and started crying comically.

* * *

**[Old School Building]**

Rias was sitting on her seat, while she was looking at her peerage.

"So, now that everyone is here, I would like to inform you that we are going to train for the next 10 days, at my families villa."Rias informed them.

"Hai"All of them said. Though Issei raised a hand.

"What is it, Issei?"

"Hmm. What about Ichigo-senpai ? He can help us to train."Issei said.

Rias thought about it for a second, then she answered.

"I did invite him to come with us. Though he was busy with something else."

"Oh, Okay."Issei said.

"Alright everyone. I would submit an application for all of us to the school stating that we are going for a field trip to places with reported supernatural activity in the region. We will each have to turn in a report, but other than that, there shouldn't be any problem. So everyone, come back here within an hour with all your basic items and we may go."Rias said.

"Hai"

Rias looked at the retreating figures of her peerage before she sighed. She looked outside the window, thinking about last night. She was still able to remember those words.

_"I like you as who you are."_

Suddenly her cheeks turned red. Her heart started beating faster as she thought about it again and again. Now, she really wanted to impress him. He may not have accepted her offer to come with her to her villa, he did say that he will come to watch her rating game. A smile came to her face.

This was a perfect chance for her to impress him.

* * *

**[On the day of the Rating Game]**

Currently, Rias was sitting couch, thinking about the last 10 days. She had been training with her peerage for the last 10 days and she was sure that she has become stronger. But, when she returned, she wasn't expecting an empty house. She has placed a spell on Ichigo's house, so that she could know when he returned. She was surprised that Ichigo didn't return home.

It seemed that where ever he was, he was really busy. So busy, that he was willing to forget about her match. She puffed out her cheeks as she thought about it. She noted to herself, to kick his ass, after she kicked a certain 'assholes' ass.

If only she knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

**[During the Rating Game]**

"See Pawn-kun, this is the difference in our power. Without your precious boosted gear you're nothing but worthless trash" Raiser laughed gathering a large ball of fire in his hands then launching to toward the downed Issei.

The ball of fire engulfed Issei making the spot where he was laying explode creating a crater over a 100 feet in width.

"Issei" Rias shouted quickly flying over to him, tired of watching from the sidelines as the battle was now completely one-sided.

Scattering the dust from the explosion she took in the damage left behind. Issei's entire body was covered in second and third degree burns and had many great bruises. He was in no condition to continue fighting to say the least.

"B-Buchou…." Issei wheezed out "I…I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Issei…you did really well out there" Rias chocked out tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Issei. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself."She said. "Thank you Ichigo, for believing in me."She said the last part softly.

"So" Raiser said standing behind the two, his wings of fire still lit. "Are you ready to finally concede Rias? Or shall I dispose of your pawn to make you agree?" He smirked wickedly his hands encased in fire.

"No" Rias chocked out. "The game is over Riser, I…. I concede" she said sadly tears streaming from her eyes.

Raiser chuckled. "About time"

"The game is over. Rias-sama forfeits. The winner is Raiser Phenex-sama." Grayfia's voice boomed through the created space.

* * *

**[After 2 Days]**

Ichigo was walking towards the Old School Building, thinking about all the time he wasted Azazel. It seemed that Ichigo's Sacred Gear was really sealed within his body. So unless he got rid of his power ( which was not possible ) he can't use it. He also didn't had that dream about the Blonde man after that.

He opened the door and was surprised to find the room empty. Since, it was Sunday, he thought all of them would be here. He saw Akeno entering the room with a cup of tea in her hands. She smiled at him, though he was able to see through that fake smile.

"What happened Akeno ? Where is Rias ?" Ichigo asked her with a worried tone.

"She has gone home." She simply said as she placed the cup of tea in front of him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her short reply.

Akeno, seeing that he didn't understand decided to rephrase her words.

"Buchou went home for her marriage."

"Eh"was his short reply.

"You forgot, right ?" She asked him with a blank face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he tried to whack his brain for any information.

Akeno sighed.

"Buchou fought against Raiser Phenex in the Rating game, two days ago."She said.

"Oh. I knew it I was forgetting something." Ichigo said as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"So, how was the fight ?"He asked her.

"Here" Akeno said as she directed his gaze towards the screen. She went to it and played the recording of there fight.

As the fight started, Ichigo sat there, on the couch, as he observed the fight, the tea long forgotten.

.

.

.

.

"DAMMIT"

Ichigo's jaw clenched as he punched the wall next to him his fist going through the hardwood, while his eyes were completely glued to the screen in front of him. On the screen stood Rias and Riser, the battlefield around them was complete mess. Rias was breathing heavily; with a few wounds on her body while Riser stood in front of her smirking confidently and seemingly unaffected by anything that had been thrown at him.

All through the Rating Game, Rias and her peerage had been in control of the battle, easily dispatching four of Riser's pieces in the gym and three more in the forest. They even kept control of the battle when his queen took out Koneko in a sneak attack. Issei and Kiba were also able to take out his remaining peerage in a combination attack leaving only his queen (who was battling Akeno) and his last bishop (who they found out was Riser's little sister). But that's when things seemed to take a complete 180. Kiba and Issei had joined Rias and Asia to fight Riser, his sister following haughtily behind them, and Akeno had lost to Riser's queen, because she drank something, which instantly healed her. But it seemed no matter how much they fought against him his regenerative powers just healed every bit of damage they did, and he was able to KO Kiba and blast away Issei.

He looked at Akeno and saw that she was looking at the ground with a sad face. He got up and walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. You don't need to punish yourself. It wasn't your fault."He said to her.

Suddenly he felt Akeno shaking under his hug, before she started crying.

"Don't worry" Akeno heard Ichigo say as he brought out his hand and wiped her tears with his sleeve. "It's not over yet" when she looked at him her eyes widened as she saw half of Ichigo's right eye was black and the iris had turned a bright yellow and the other was blood red. "Not by a long shot".

* * *

**[Ichigo's House]**

'Bang''Bang''Bang'

"Ichigo come out. We need to save Buchou, now." Issei yelled as he kept beating on his door.

'Bang''Bang''Bang'

"Damn it Ichigo. We need to save her."

**'Bang'**

The door broke under him. He ran into the house, without even caring about the door.

"Ichigo. Where are you?" He yelled.

He suddenly heard a voice above the stairs. He ran up and across Ichigo's room. He opened the door and saw that the room was empty. He was about to turn back before he heard the same voice.

He walked into the room and looked around for the source of the voice.

He walked towards Ichigo's cupboard and opened it. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

He saw a lion teddy.

Crucified to the back with gum tape. It's mouth was also taped.

He stared at the teddy for sometime and was about to close the cupboard, before he saw the teddy's eyes open. He saw the teddy shake his head and heard some voice coming from it. He raised his hand to remove the tape from its mouth.  
"That bastard. I am going to kill him." The teddy yelled.

"What are you?"Issei asked as he stared at the talking teddy with wide eyes.

"You don't know who I am kid? Well its not your fault, considering we never met before. My name is Kon."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. And, I am the pawn of Rias Gremory." Issei said with pride, as he pointed his thumb towards himself.

"Rias you say. The hot redhead chick with huge boobs."Kon said with a perverted face( literally ).

"Oh. Those big and beautiful Oppai. I want to touch them." Issei said while making groping gestures with his hand. Suddenly he remembered about the reason he was there.

"I don't have time for this. Where is Ichigo? I need his help to save her. " Issei said as he looked at Kon with a pleading look.

"Is she in danger ?" Kon asked him. He got a nod in response.

"If she is Ichigo's friend, then you don't need to worry about her. He would surely be there to save her."Kon said with a serious face( literally ).

"Are you sure ?" Issei asked him.

"I can never be more sure."

Issei started walking away from Kon, making his way towards the door.

"Issei. A piece of advice, never stand against him, for he would do anything he can to make you fall. Always stand with him, if you want to live. And, always help him, for he will even rise from his death to save you."Kon said with a serious face.

Issei looked back at Kon for a second and then a smile came on his face.

"I will remember it."He said as he left the room.

Kon sighed as he thought about Ichigo. Everything he said about him was true. Ichigo would do everything he can to protect his friends and family. That's why, all of his friends respect him.

Suddenly realization dawned on him.

"Issei. I am still stuck."Kon said.

'SILENCE'

"Issei"Kon said loudly.

'SILENCE'

**"Issei"**

* * *

**[Underworld]**

**[Gremory House]**

"Buchooooooooou!" Issei yelled as he noticed Rias.

All the Devils in hall turned towards the source of the voice.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy! I have arrived to take back-"Issei said before the ground began to shake violently startling all the guests. Suddenly the door to the hall was destroyed by a huge wave of black energy.

**'BOOM'**

Everyone coughed and covered there eyes as the cloud of dust that was had been kicked and wave of energy dissipated. Once it fully settled everyone opened there eyes to see that the black energy had created a fissure that destroyed the center, but what shocked them most was that the room was riddled with Phenex guards that were either unconscious or rolling on the floor writhing in pain. Suddenly everyone heard the voice of footsteps.

'TAP''TAP''TAP'

They saw a figure walking towards the hall. Suddenly, blood red eyes snapped open that startled a few of them.

But, they were quiet surprised to see a human enter a hall. The human was tall, standing at a height of 182cm with orange hair, blood red eyes and a blank look on his face. All the females blushed at how handsome he looked.

"You are late, Ichigo-senpai."Issei said without turning back to look at the person who entered the room. The name caused Satan's to go wide eyes. After all, its not everyday, they can meet someone like him.

[ Issei, stay away from him. I am getting a very dangerous energy signature from him.]Ddraig said.

'What are you talking about?' Issei asked him. But, he didn't got a reply.

"Sorry"Ichigo said as he walked forward. He walked to Issei and stood beside him.

"I have come here to bring back Rias."He said calmly.

"I-Ichigo?" Rias stuttered shocked to see him.

"You!" Riser yelled recognizing Ichigo from the clubroom. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ichigo started walking towards Rias, ignoring Raiser's outburst.

"Halt!" Ichigo stopped as Riser's peerage stood in front of him.

"Move and you won't get hurt" Ichigo told Riser's peerage.

"What makes you think you can even hurt us?" Riser's queen asked smirking.

Ichigo sighed as he raised his hand towards them. "Fine"

Before he could move to attack three other figures moved in front of him.

"Leave these guys to us Ichigo" Issei said running up to him summoning his boosted gear with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko getting ready to attack.

As the two peerages squared off whispers echoed through the room everybody wondering what was going on.

"It's an event that I organized."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards them. He looked very similar to Rias…. This got everyone's attention.

"Oni-sama."Rias said.

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia. Though it seems that there have been change in plans."The crimson-haired man said.

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"A middle-aged man said panicking.

"It should be fine. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?" Riser asked annoyed.

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."Sirzechs said.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" asked a man with long red hair and a goatee.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Prodigy son of the Phenex household versus the son of the hero Isshin Shiba. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this." Sirzechs asked as everyone's eyes widened and looked toward Ichigo, who simply stared at Sirzechs with bored eyes.

"Ichigo-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"He said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, what prize do you want if you win this match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!"

"What are you saying?"

"We are asking the son of Isshin Shiba to do something for us, that requires some sort of compensation, for someone like him, does it not? So what is it you desire Ichigo-kun. I can give you anything, money? Women? Information?" Sirzechs asks ignoring the protests of the crowed.

"Nothing"Ichigo said as everyone looked at him as if he was stupid. Issei also looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. After all, who would give up Oppai's,he thought.

"Just call off the engagement. When I win you will call of the engagement and allow Rias to return to the human world."He said.

"Very well. If you win, Rias will be allowed to return to the human world. With these terms set I suggest we move out into the courtyard so nether of you will need to hold back."Sirzechs said.

Both Ichigo and Raiser nodded.

* * *

While all the guests stood around the courtyard Rias with her peerage stood alongside Sirzechs on a balcony with Riser's relatives sitting close by.

"Do you think he will be able to do it Buchou?" Akeno asked.

Rias continued to stare down at the two people in the center of the courtyard. She had been asking herself that same question this entire time. They knew Ichigo was strong, but was he strong enough to overcome the Phenex household's immortality?

"He can do it" Issei said getting the everyone's attention. "He'll wipe the floor with that damn yakitori" he smirked.

"We will see."Ravel said arrogantly as she looked towards the two people.

* * *

"So, you are a Shinigami?" Raiser asked."No, wonder I was not able to feel your powers in the human world."Riser said as he smiled."But you will still lose. You won't be able to surpass my families immortality."He said with arrogance.

Ichigo stared at him, and suddenly raised his hand towards his ears and started cleaning it with his pinkie.

"Can you repeat what you said just now? I couldn't hear, because of certain 'yakitori's' blabbering."Ichigo said.

"You bastard."Raiser said as he started building up demonic energy in his his body was surrounded with flames.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"Raiser said as he charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo stood there, without making any move.

Raiser's fist collided with Ichigo's face. Suddenly a huge column of fire erupted where he struck.

"Its not over yet."Raiser with a smirk as he a huge tornado occurred appeared near the column of fire.

"I am going to burn you to ashes." He said as an orange magic circle appeared as fire mixed with the tornado, creating a huge firestorm. The whole courtyard was destroyed because of the attack.

He smiled seeing that he had defeated the Shinigami. He turned towards Sirzechs.

"I won the match."

* * *

"No way" Issei said in complete shock. "There is no way Ichigo could lose"

"See, I told you he couldn't beat my Onii-sama" Ravel laughed behind her fan.

"It seems my son went a little overboard" Lord Phenex sighed. "Should we call an end to this Sirzechs-sama?" he asked looked to the Maou.

Sirzechs didn't answer he just continued to look at the scene before him with a smile on his face.

"Sirzechs-sa-" Lord Phenex was interrupted by the feeling of a crushing force coming down on him.

"Wh-what i-s this?" Ravel asked having trouble breathing.

She received her answer when the storm dissipated as a massive dark aura shooting into the sky was shown.

"What's going on?" Issei asked watching the scene as he held onto Asia who had fainted from the pressure while also trying to keep himself from falling to his knees.

"O-onii-sama?" Rias stuttered looking to her brother only to see him still smiling.

"It seems that he has finally decided to fight." Sirzechs said with a smile. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

They turned towards the battlefield and there eyes widened. Ichigo was standing at the same place without a scratch. But, his body was surrounded with a very dark energy, while his eyes were shining bloody red.

"What is this power?"Lord Phenex said with wide eyes.

"I know. Even I didn't know he was so strong without using his powers."Sirzechs said with a grin. Everyone turned towards him.

"I mean to say that right now he is fighting while in his human body, without using his swords. Rias-chan, have you ever seen his swords?"He asked.

"Yes, but it was a very small sword, without a proper guard."Kiba said in place of Rias.

"Well, what will you say when I said that, the same small sword is basically stronger than all the four Holy swords. There is a reason why he is known as the 'God of the Shinigami's" Sirzechs said.

Everyone turned towards Ichigo with wide eyes while Kiba gritted his teeth, thinking about that sword. Lord Phenex paled at that title.

"Y-You mean, he is the one, whose powers-"Lord Phenex was about to say before he was cut off.

"whose power rivals with that of strongest beings in existence."Sirzechs said as he gazed at Ichigo.

"You mean"Rias said as she gasped as the realization dawned upon her.

"He is stronger than both me and Ajuka."Sirzechs said as he smiled.

* * *

"I am bored now. I am ending this fight." Ichigo said as he disappeared from Raiser's view.

**'BOOM'**

**'SHATTER'**

"AHHHHHHH"Raiser yelled as he was punched in his gut. The punch was so destructive that it destroyed the barrier surrounding the battlefield. Raiser was sent flying backwards before Ichigo appeared behind him.

Ichigo gave an uppercut to him, sending him flying into the air like a rocket. Ichigo again appeared above him in mid-air, and gave an axe kick to his gut.

Raiser's body was sent hurtling to the ground like a rag doll. His abdomen was completely destroyed, which was healing and his entire body was aching with pain. He saw Ichigo falling to ground. His impact with the ground made a huge crater beneath him.

Suddenly he saw Ichigo raise his index finger to the sky. Suddenly dark aura surrounded everything around him.

_"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy" _

Sirzechs eyes widened at the power level of the spell.

_"Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep!"_

Everyone looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. First he was looking like he was going to loose, and now he was releasing more than enough power to rival that of the Satan's. Rias watched wide eyes while Riser's peerage were looking at there master with worry.

_"Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"_

**"HADO NUMBER 90 : Kuroshitsugi"  
**

Purple/black spiritual energy, enveloped Raiser with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, and suddenly several spear-like protrusions appeared in the sky which pierced the box. When the box disappeared, everyone saw the destroyed body of Raiser which was healing, his body barely recognizable.

Ichigo started walking towards him in a slow pace.

"Give up" Ichigo said calmly. He didn't wanted to do this, but it was , if he didn't give up, he will be forced to use 'that'.

Riser gritted his teeth in anger.

"Fuck you!" he yelled. "Do you even know what you're doing? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of the Devils! This has nothing to do with you!"

Ichigo sighed. It really seemed that 'he' was right. He will have to use that to defeat him, without killing him.

"You're right" Ichigo said. "The engagement has nothing to do with me, but you told Issei he was worthless and you even made Rias cry. Those are reasons enough for me to beat you" he said raising his hand beside him.

"Sacred Gear" Ichigo said as suddenly, his body was covered with golden light. Everyone present there covered there eyes, to shield it from the holy light radiating from him.

* * *

_'FLASHBACK'_

_Ichigo was walking in his portal while thinking about the video footage he saw. The fight showed what he didn't want to see. That Raiser was worse than scum. It was disgusting. It was like_

_[He didn't even care about his slaves, that's how a king fights. Using their slaves as disposables to do whatever they want.]_

_Ichigo turned around and saw the same blonde man in golden armor, he saw in his dream._

_"What do you want?"Ichigo asked with anger._

_[Ah. I am hurt. First, you try to search for me, and now you talk to me like that.]The man said with hurt voice ( Fake )._

_"Cut the crap. Tell me what do you want, Gilgamesh?"Ichigo said as he started walking away from him._

_[Oho. It seems that you were able to know my name. Damn that crazy fallen. Well, to answer your question, I am here to help you.] Gilgamesh said with a grin._

_"I don't need your help. I can easily defeat him."_

_[No. You should say, 'kill' him rather than defeating him. And, do what? Start a war. I don't think they will keep quiet when you kill a high ranking devil like him. And, I don't think I need to remind you about the effects of war. You have already fought your fare share's of war.]_

_Ichigo stopped walking._

_"So, What should I do? Give up." Ichigo said_

_[No. I can help you. But, you will have to pay something in return.] Gilgamesh said seriously._

* * *

As the light died down, they saw Ichigo wearing a Golden armor with intricate designs, with two golden earrings and blood red eyes. But, what shocked them the most was the holy aura, he was giving out.

"Heavenly Yaksha ( Heavenly Demon )"Ichigo said as he looked at himself.

All those who heard that name turned wide eyes to see the legendary Sacred Gear in front of them.

"Impossible. To think that he wields the 'Hells Jaggernaut'"Sirzechs said with wide eyes.

"What's so special about it?"Issei asked with confusion, seeing everyone's confusion. The one who answered him was Rias.

"Issei. That Sacred Gear is the only Sacred Gear that has never been wielded since its creation. One of the high-tier Longinus 'Heavenly Yaksha'."She said.

[And, the one I hate the most.]Ddraig said from his sacred gear.

'What'

[I will tell you later.]

"Wait, if it has never been wielded, then how is it above my boosted gear in power?"Issei asked.

"Because, this sacred gear contains the soul of a god within it."Everyone looked towards Ajuka, who was silent during the whole fight.

"But not just any god. His name has long been forgotten by the people who know nothing of history. Gilgamesh is what the world knows him as. King of Hero's, the one true King of this world."Sirzechs said as he at Ichigo without turning back.

"It's over" Ichigo said as he raised his hand in the air and snapped his finger. Suddenly a golden gate opened behind him, and hundreds of swords appeared from it, hovering in mid air. Most hem looked normal, but a few of them were producing holy energy that was enough to kill Raiser. An odd sword appeared in his hand. While it had a hand guard and was the same length as a basic longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The 'blade' itself and the tip of the sword which spun in a spiral shape are dull. It had the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like cogs, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counter-clockwise.

But it was emitting such a powerful aura that, even the power of the four holy swords combined paled in comparison to it.

_[I speak of genesis. The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation.]_

Everyone heard this voice.

"This is **Ea. **The sword that has known this world before genesis"Ichigo said as he started walking towards Raiser, who was lying on the ground,barely able to move.

Suddenly Raiser's sister, Ravel appeared before him.

"Move"Ichigo said sternly.

"No" she said in defiance even though Ichigo could see her body shaking. "Even though he won't die I can't just sit back and watch you beat Onii-sama when it's clear you're in a totally different league then him"

Ichigo's facial features softened at that. Sure, Raiser was a jerk, but her sister was still willing to stand with him.

He deactivated his sacred gear and knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry. I am not going to kill him. I just wanted to teach him a lesson."Ichigo said softly as he removed his hand from her head and started walking away.

"A lesson to respect others."He said and then turned towards Sirzechs.

"Is that enough" Ichigo asked looking up at Sirzechs.

Sirzechs stood and moved to the railing of the balcony. "The winner is Ichigo Kurosaki," he declared.

It started quietly but soon applause could be heard throughout the courtyard.

"That was awesome, Ichigo!" Issei yelled as the rest of the peerage clapped alongside him.

He appeared up to the balcony he was immediately greeted by Issei saying how awesome he was, but immediately  
became quiet when Rias walked up to the two. Turning toward Rias Ichigo smiled at the heir to the Gremory household who had tears forming in her eyes.

"You idiot" she said looking him over for injuries but discovered he was unharmed. "Why did you do this?"

"We're friends, what other reason do I need" he answered honestly.

Rias laughed as the tears started to falls down her face. "You may have stopped this engagement, but a new engagement might be brought in, you know?"

"Then I'll just have to kick that guy's ass won't I" Ichigo answered cheekily.

"Can we go now? I haven't slept for the last 10 days."Ichigo said as he yawned.

Rias laughed again as she nodded her head. She then moved in front of Ichigo and pulled his face down toward hers. Ichigo's face burned bright red as he felt Rias lips make contact with his. It only lasted a few moments before he snapped away in shock and embarrassment.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!" he yelled taking a step back from Rias making her laugh.

"My first kiss. It's something girls treasure in Japan right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah I guess, wait, your first kiss?" he yelled again.

Rias nodded. "Yes my first kiss, so please treasure it" she smiled.

"Yeah, whatever" he replied casually turning away from Rias so she wouldn't see his face burning red. "It was my first too so we're even" he whispered but Rias still heard him.

"I will definitely treasure it Ichigo" she smiled.

"Can we go already" he yelled embarrassed.

Rias and her peerage laughed as a magic circle appeared below them. They couldn't see it but as they teleported away Ichigo smiled happy to see Rias smiling again.

* * *

"Lord Phenex. I'm very sorry this engagement turned out like this" Lord Gremory apologized as he and Lord Phenex sat in Lord Phenex's study.

"It's fine Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure blood Devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have grandchildren. Maybe it's our greed as Devils that made us crave for more. Or maybe it's because we saw hell in the last war" Lord Phenex said as he took a sip of wine. "His name was Ichigo-kun correct? I need to thank him. My son needed this defeat. He overestimated the ability of our household. This will be a good lesson for my son: Phenex is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord  
Gremory"

"Yes but to think my daughter would not only acquire the Red Dragon Emperor in her peerage, but also come into contact with one of the strongest Shinigami in existence, it's amazing." Lord Gremory sighed taking a sip of his wine.

"She has quite the luck," Lord Phenex laughed.

"I have a feeling that things will become quite interesting soon" Lord Gremory smiled.

"Cheers to that my friend" Lord Phenex smiled as their glasses clinked together.

* * *

[Ichigo's House]

Ichigo was standing in front of his house with a twitching eyebrow, overlooking the destruction that happened in his house.

There was only one thing that will do this to him.

Kon.

"YOU ARE DEAD, KON"Ichigo yelled as he entered his house.

* * *

**[Above Ichigo's House, In The Sky]**

A lone figure stood in mid air, staring at Ichigo's house. The figure was tall, and there were two horns on his head.

As moonlight fell on the figure, its features became more visible. A white mask with sharp teeth was on its face. On its chest, there was cavity ( not a hole ).

The figure rose a hand at its side. A garganta appeared in front his hand. He silently entered it, looking at Ichigo's house one last time.

* * *

**The End.**

**Sorry, if the last part was a bit rushed. I was short on time. I will update the next chapter in a few days.  
**


End file.
